gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Was It Worth It?
Was It Worth It? is the penultimate storyline mission in The Lost and Damned. It is the last mission given by Ray Boccino (via Jim Fitzgerald's phone) to Johnny Klebitz. It is also the last mission to feature Jim, as he gets killed during the mission. Mission objectives :In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and meet Ashley *Take out Ray's hitmen before they get you *Go and meet Ashley Description A short while after completing the diamond exchange mission at the Libertonian, Jim will text Johnny telling him to meet him at Ray's. When Johnny gets there, he finds that Ray was the one who texted Johnny on Jim's phone. Jim is tied up and is being tortured in the basement in order to reveal the location of the money Johnny ripped off. During the cutscene, Jim uses a hidden exacto-knife in his sleeve to cut the ropes binding his hands. He disarms Ray's goon and holds the knife to his throat, ordering Ray to drop his gun. While distracted for a moment, Johnny kicks the gun out of Ray's hand to Jim. Johnny heads up the basement stairs. Jim cuts the throat of Ray's goon and they successfully escape. Johnny heads to Ashley Butler's apartment while Jim rides over to an alley off Exeter Ave in the hopes of finding some Lost MC brothers to back him up. When Johnny gets near her place, Ashley will call Klebitz stating Ray has sent some men after him. Take out Ray's hitmen before they get you. Johnny can fight them off on his own or call Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe for backup, they will say that they have set up an ambush. You can lure Ray's men to the ambush and dispose of Ray's hitmen. If you choose to make your stand all on your own, the best place for that is the alley leading to the backdoor of the clubhouse, as the walls provide good cover, and the alley is a chokepoint; they will approach you only from one direction. You can take them down from a distance with the Assault/Carbine Rifle, or go close quarters with the Combat Shotgun. There are four waves, with breaks in between, so be sure to pick up the money dropped by the dead henchmen. After killing and surviving Ray's men, Johnny is told to meet up with Ashley at the Lost MC Clubhouse via cellphone. Go and meet Ashley. When Johnny arrives at the Lost MC Clubhouse Ashley is sitting outside, and reveals to him that Ray told her everything, including that one of his hitmen had killed Jim. She also informs Johnny that Billy Grey plans on turning states while in prison, pinning a drug ring on Klebitz and Angus Martin. After this Johnny cuts his ties with Ray. The mission ends with Johnny telling Ashley to get the fuck out of here. Enemies *Pegorino Family Reward There is no reward for beating this mission, but the final storyline mission, Get Lost is unlocked. However, the hitmen will carry money that can be collected after killing them. Video Walkthrough Deaths *Ray's Goon - Killed by Jim for torturing him with a blowtorch. *Ray's men - Killed by Johnny in the ambush. *Jim Fitzgerald - Killed by Niko Bellic on Ray's orders (death not shown). Trivia *If Johnny calls Jim before the mission, the line will go straight to Jim's voicemail. He cannot hangout with him and he is not seen in gang wars. *Jim obviously had the opportunity to kill Ray since Johnny kicked the gun out of Ray's hand and Jim got it. *After Ray's goons are killed, Johnny meets Ashley at the clubhouse. Ashley can be seen sitting outside in front of the clubhouse before Johnny meets her. If she is killed, the mission will fail. *The mission occurs simultaneous to the Grand Theft Auto IV mission No Way on the Subway. *This mission resembles TBOGT's mission Party's Over in that it is the penultimate mission of the game, it involves killing hitmen sent by an antagonist of the game (Ray Boccino and Ray Bulgarin), and that the hitmen are sent as a result of Johnny Klebitz or Luis Lopez stealing something during the Impossible Trinity (the diamonds, or the money made from selling them). *If Johnny calls Terry or Clay for backup, they will have an ambush set up on Kenickie Avenue and will help Johnny kill Rays goons. Regardless of the guns they use for gang wars, Terry and Clay will both use an AK-47 for this mission. *The title of this missions is similar to a line of dialogue used in Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne. It appears in Max's words from "That Old Familiar Feeling", the last chapter, the line being "Because of her, I had solved the case. My case, all of it. Who I am. Is it worth it?". ---- ---- es:Was It Worth It? Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned